It all started
by shelbs500
Summary: Bella's ignored at home so she moves in with her dad. Edward lives next door and comes over to welcome her to the neighborhood. What happens when they meet for the first time? What about when she meets yet another 'friend' Jacob? Lots and lots of lemons!
1. Chapter 1 all over again

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters in the story. As much as I wish I did, I only get to have fun with them.

Author note: So I finally have time again and have recently reread my first attempt at a story and decided it was time to rewrite it. I like it better this way, hope you do too! I'm going to do it chapter by chapter so bare with me here, please!

BPOV

It all started with my mom meeting Phil. He was a nice guy and everything, a little young, but what the hell. He made Renee happy, and that was everything to me back then. At first, everything worked out perfectly, we all lived together in Phoenix, happily ever after story book ending. BULL SHIT! In less than a year of our little family becoming "whole", I was becoming invisible to the only person that meant anything to me at the time… my mom. As time went by they paid less and less attention to me until lately, where I don't seem to exist at all.

They are so wrapped up in each other that I became a lost memory. Even worse than that, I'm the lost memory that they try very hard every day to not find. I've been living at my friend Cassie's house for the last month. I didn't bother telling Renee of Phil, it didn't matter anyways, they still haven't called.

I could get killed and when the cops would show up on their front porch they wouldn't even know who the damn police were talking about, because they have forgotten all about me.

Thank the good Lord for my dad, when he called the house asking for me and they told him they hadn't seen me in awhile, he flipped fucking shit. Best day of my life!

After calling all of my friend's parents and tracking me down, he contacted his lawyer and won full custody of me easily, why? Because the fucking dip shits forgot to even show up to the court date and went on vacation… to Ireland… my dream place… without me… those bastards!

I have wanted to go to Ireland since I was a little girl and my best friend Alice moved there. Her mom got married to a doctor, who lived there with his two sons, when he came to the states for a conference. I was 6 years old then, and that was 11 years ago.

Alice and I use to keep in touch, but it was hard. I haven't heard from her in a few years now. They move around a lot so I can't get a hold of her until she contacts me from her new home. I really need her now, she always had the best advice. I don't know how to handle all of this change.

Right now I'm flying to Washington, to my dad's house in this little town called Forks. I hate flying, it feels like I'm locked in a room with a bunch of people sitting way to close to each other, breathing in the same air over and over again, while some little punk is kicking the back of my chair. And I swear to God himself if this little brat does not stop I will pull the damn emergence exit and jump out of the stupid plane.

Suddenly a thought pops in my head that sobers me up and puts things in perspective for me. Even though I haven't been to Forks in years, I was looking forward to it. I was actually willing to live in the most boring place in existence.

I was so willing that I had jumped on the first plane to this greenish version of hell, without saying good-bye to my friends, I hadn't even run into Renee and Phil, and I never told my boyfriend James.

…SHIT! I NEVER TOLD JAMES! OMFG, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! . call me Shirley. I was a dead man walking, well dead woman walking I guess.

This could get interesting, James isn't the type to just let things go. He's not going to understand, hell he almost beat my ass because he didn't get why I wouldn't move in with him. He was very possessive, and that was exactly why I needed my space from him. I love him, but he can be a bit much sometime.

I mean I don't really love him in the way that you'd think. It just came along with being with him for so long. I had only really started dating him to get a raise out of Renee, but it didn't work. But I ended up staying with him. He was convenient, I was comfortable with him, and he provided me with a lot of things I wanted. And the best part was I didn't even have to sleep with him.

He was usually too high on pills to get it up anyways, but I kept him entertained in other ways. I may be a virgin, but I was no prude. It comes with being friends with the people I hung out with. It was the rough crowd, the bikers, the drinkers, the killers.

I've been in court eight times to give my friends fake alibis. But it was where I belonged, I had started to hang out with them just to get some attention from Renee, but it didn't work. But my friends gave me a lot of attention, they loved me.

I was the little sister of the group, the youngin' with the freedom to raise hell with little to no repercussions. I loved it, every second of it. The drinking until I was crazy, snorting anything given to me, stealing hits off of whatever was lit, and popping hallucinogens like they were candy.

I'm not sure if I can give that all up now, I mean my dad Charlie is the chief of police in Forks. And it's a fucking small ass town. He will probably be able to have eyes on me at all times. I'm going to have to be sneaky. This should be fun, I'll have something to do for the rest of my senior year. And then I can get the hell out of that boring ass town, meet up with James and see the world like we always talked about.

The plane finally landed, and I was up and out of my seat before the seatbelt light was turned off. The stewardess gave me the stink eye, but I didn't care. I needed off this damn thing.

On my way off the plane, however, I tripped on absolutely nothing and rolled down the stairs. Did I happen to mention I'm a huge klutz? I mean if there is any way possible for me to fall, it'll happen. I can barely walk a straight line without tripping over something.

Once I got back on my feet, I could see Charlie running up to check to see if I was alright. With his face full of concern, I thought how different this was going to be compared to Renee and Phil. When I smile at him, his face burst into the biggest grin I have ever seen on him.

"Hey dad, I missed you," he hugged me close. Squeezing me a bit too tight, but I didn't complain, it was great to be hugged so tight. I felt loved, like a daughter should be.

"I've missed you too, kiddo," Charlie answered. "You ready to go home?"

I smile up at his scruffy face, "I have been for a long time, let's go." The ride was quiet, but I enjoyed it. Charlie wasn't the most talkative person in the world and sometimes I'm more comfortable in silence than trying to hold up a pleasant conversation.

I loved that about Charlie, he never pushed me to talk, or show feelings. He was very bad with expressing emotion, and it was a breath of fresh air compared to Renee. Well at least when she still acknowledged my existence.

The drive was long, and looking out the window did not provide any distraction since it was all just a big green blur through the rain. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it rains almost constantly here.

When we finally got to the house, it looked exactly as I remembered it. It was a little two story house, a bit old but familiar. It actually felt like home, unlike the house in Phoenix. The only words that comes to mind when I think of that house is good fucking riddance. I hate that place with every neuron in my body, every blood cell flowing through my veins. If I never go back, it'll be too soon.

Getting all of the things I brought with me to my new room was easy. Charlie and I got it all up in one load. All that I brought with me was a suit case full of my clothes, a box of bathroom shit, a bunch of my favorite books, and all of the things my friends have given me over the years. Including enough fun things to get me through until I can find a guy to get shit from.

While I was unpacking, Charlie called up the stair. Saying something about having to go back to work for a few hours. When I had finished, and looked at my new room, I felt like I was finally somewhere I wanted to be. Everything I needed or wanted was right here and I never had to leave if I didn't want to. My room was now my safe haven and I would adore it dearly.

It was kind of small, but that was fine with me since I never really had all that much stuff. My old crib was replaced with a nice queen size bed and there was now a desk in the corner by the bookshelf. Which was now completely filled with my books instead of my old toys and baby things. There was only one window in my room, but it had a nice view of the forest, and since I was on the second floor, I could see over some parts of the trees and watch the treetops flow in green waves across the dense canvas of the woods.

It was too quiet in the house, and I needed to unwind from this long day. Starting up my iPod and turning the volume all the way up on the dock, I set it to shuffle and let the music play randomly. I felt filthy, so I stripped off my dirty clothes and replaced them with a pair of black, lacy boy shorts and one of James's old white button downs I use as sleepwear.

As the music played I headed down stairs to look in the kitchen for food to make some dinner, there wasn't anything in the fridge besides condiments and some questionable leftovers from Charlie's favorite diner.

I chucked the take-home box of food and searched the cabinets to no avail. Giving up I turn to leave when I see a note on the table. It was from Charlie, saying something about ordering a pizza. With the note I found 20 bucks and I blessed the heavens above for giving me a father who had the forethought to give me some means to sustain myself.

I ordered a pizza, sausage and mushroom… yum! And jumped in the shower to rinse off before it got here. As I redressed I heard the music blaring from outside of the bathroom and decided it was a good time to let loose and have a little fun.

Grabbing my hair brush, I started singing along to my iPod as it blasted down from upstairs. I was belting out the lyrics and dancing along to the beat. Closing my eyes, I fell into the music and let myself go.

While dancing into the hall I didn't see the person standing in the open doorway. He was in clear view of my performance. Singing and dancing around… with no pants on!

EPOV

I was innocently walking over to the chief's house to welcome his daughter to Forks like the gentleman my mom, well step mom, was making me be. She was absolutely great, and she is my mom in every way possible, but she could be kind of crazy when it came to being courteous and polite. But I love her anyways.

Esme married my father, Carlisle, and had brought her daughter, Alice, when she moved in. My brother, Emmett, and I love them both. And as the years have gone by we have all became really close.

So when my mom asked me to go over and greet Isabella, and make nice since she was going to be in my grade, I couldn't say no. And now I'm really glad I didn't.

The front door was open when I knocked, so I cracked open the door and yeah "hello?" to see if anyone was home. I didn't hear an answer so I peeked my head in. I could see into the main hallway of the house and the chief's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I figured that no one was here.

As soon as I was ready to leave I heard a song start playing from upstairs, figuring it must be the chief's daughter, I called out again. I didn't hear anything for a second but the music, and then suddenly a voice joined in. And it was amazing, the girl who was singing had the most beautiful voice. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing until I was all the way inside of the house.

That's when I saw her, she danced right into the hallway from one of the rooms. Standing mere feet from me, I could smell the scent of freshly washed hair. It was mouthwatering. I could see the water droplets soaking her shirt from her wet body.

God, she was still singing and her body was moving in the most intoxicating and enticing ways. I thought she would see me, but when she turned, I saw that her eyes were closed. I'm not sure why I froze, but I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to remove my eyes from this beautiful girl. Her long, brown hair was flowing along with her movements, and as it dried, it started to curl slightly. I had an unbelievable urge to run my fingers through it, to feel the silky smoothness of it.

My eyes moved of their own will, craving the sight of this gorgeous creature. She was wearing an almost completely see through, wet shirt. Her nipples were easily visible through the light fabric, the cold, wet cloth making them harden. My jaw dropped, and I swear my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. As my eyes moved slowly down her swaying body, I noticed the shirt was way too big for her petite body. Her curves were barely hidden however, especially since she was not wearing anything but the shirt, and that sexy black underwear covering her perfectly round ass. And those legs, I wanted nothing more than to be in between those long, glorious legs of hers.

I almost dropped to my knees when she raised her arms over her head as she dipped down, still swinging her hips to the music. I could see the expanse of her stomach, oh fuck was she sexy. And I lost all control in that moment, but in the half second before the message from my brain was sent to my body to move closer, or maybe it was my body instinctively telling my brain to fucking do its damn job and get me closer to her body, her eyes opened and a blush spread over her cheeks when she saw me. She looked down embarrassed and bit her plump bottom lip and that's when my brain simply turned off and I couldn't help myself.


	2. First kiss and some more

BPOV

I was so embarrassed! This amazingly hot and sexy guy just saw me dancing half naked. I heard the floor creak, and looked up.

He was standing centimeters from me, and suddenly I felt his arm grab my hips and push. I stopped moving when I hit the wall and before I knew what was going on his mouth crashed on to mine.

It was sweet sweet bliss mixed with a feeling deep in my stomach that ached for more of him. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I gladly opened for him. Our lips started moving to the beat of the song.

It was amazing until I felt him pull my hips to crash into his… and then it was fucking incredible. I moaned at the contact of his hard on to my center. My noises made him more excited, I could tell since he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I gasped at that, but he pulled my mouth back to his. I moved my hand to his hair a gently ran them through his hair. It was an unmatchable color of bronze and gold. I loved it. And no that his body was crushed to mine, I could feel the toneness of his muscles. My hands started to explore his body, starting with his arms. They were flexing with the weight of holding me up against the wall, and they were solid, with ridges of hard muscle all up and down them. Then I felt up his strong, bold shoulders. Slowly I dragged my hand down his stomach and could feel the distinct abs under his shirt. And then I felt a little further down and… OMG he was HARD and he was BIG.

I moaned as I realized this and so did he from the contact.

EPOV

It felt so good to have her grab me down there, and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my throat. I thrusted my hips into hers again and I could feel the warmth and wetness coming through the light fabric of her panties.

Then I heard her sexy voices, "couch."

It was a simply request and of course I obliged. I sat on the couch with her still wrapped around my waist, but she moved so she was straddling me. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were a deep brown but at the moment they were smoldering with lust. I could only imagine that mine were matching that level of want, of need.

She bent her head towards my neck and kissed it down then nipped the base with her teeth. I grabbed her hips at this and ground them in to mine. She moaned and rolled her eyes and grinded me again, over and over. God it felt fucking good, I had never felt so hot and bothered in my entire life.

I wanted her then and there. And I would have her if it was the last thing I did. And it might be cuz if this was what dry humping this girl felt like, fucking her would be so good that I might die of pleasure.

BPOV

God! Grinding him felt incredible, wanted more… needed more, and I'd have it.

I had to know how he tasted, I had to have him in my mouth or I would die. I got off his lap, I saw a flash of confusion on his face until I grabbed his pant waist and pulled him up too. I then kneeled in front of him and undid his jeans. His boxer were green, my favorite color! I actually got excited about that.

I slid my hand into the opening of them and found his hard on. I pulled it out and it stood straight out. I looked up at him and saw his eyes flatter closed. I licked my lips and opened my mouth wide so I could pull him into me.

And I was right, he did taste good.

EPOV

Her mouth was so soft and those full lips' moving up and down my shaft was the most amazing feeling ever. I put one hand in her hair and guided her, I would never forget this moment.

I felt her tongue roll over the head and I just about came then but I wanted this to last.

But then she pushed me hard into the back of her throat, the feeling mixed with her sweet scent sent me over and I was done for.

I tried to pull out so I wouldn't cum in her mouth, but she grabbed my ass and thrust me again into the back of her throat.

My orgasm took over me and I shuddered a bit at the intenseness. She swallowed and I knew I would never find someone as amazing as her.

I looked down at her, she was still kneeling and looking up at me shyly with her big brown eye. I took her hands and pulled her up to a standing position. Then, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her into for long, intense kiss.

BPOV

For a second there I was lost in that kiss, it seemed to last forever. But then there was a knock on the door and we both jumped away from each other.

"Hold on," I called. I had to get some pants on before someone else saw me bottomless, not that I minded that HE saw me. I ran up the stairs quickly, but made sure to sway my hips a little. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to seduce this guy, and it felt good.

I wasn't the slutty type, and I was still a virgin. But I had never had this feeling of lust before. And I would be absolutely okay if this guy wanted to take me right then there.

I hurried back down the stairs when I had put on some jeans and tied the end of the big shirt in the front like a less slutty version of a naughty school girl outfit.

I blushed when I looked at the guy who was still in my hall way, he held my eyes though as I continued to walk down the stairs. But, of course, I tripped over my own feet, yet again, and started falling.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact… but it never came. My eyes flew open and were meet with the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. I had thought this guy was sexy before, but now that I actually looked at him he was drop dead gorgeous. He had golden eyes and his hair was a casual mess that was perfect. I wanted to reach up and caress his face.

"Hey you," he said to me and he smiled the hottest crooked smile I had ever seen. I blushed at his words, but when I looked at his eye again I saw they held a certain look of pure happiness.

He pulled me up so I was facing him, and I was about to say something. But when I opened my mouth nothing came out. He just smiled again and kissed me. And I melted into his arms. I could feel myself smiling into his mouth and he was doing the same.

Then there was another knock on the door, "Hello? Any one in there?" came a guy's voice. I jumped a little in my savior's arms when I heard him growl softly. I turned to look at him and he just looked at my sheepishly.


	3. Caught you

"That's my brother Emmett. We live next door." He told me in response to my giggle at the sheepish look he gave me.

"I'm Bella." I said as I extended my hand to him. He took it and shook it. "I'm Edward." He said. We stood there for a second, just smiling and shaking hand.

"I heard you in there Bro, you can't hog her all to yourself! Alice will help me take you down" Emmett bellowed as he laughed.

I froze. Alice? Emmett and Edward?... OMG!

"Are you the Cullens?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Edward asked

I almost screamed, when Emmett came in I said, "Hi Emmett I'm Bella. Could you go get you're step sis, Alice, please?"

"Ah, yeah sure. And it's nice to meet you." I smiled broadly at him and he gave me one in return.

"Wait, how do you know Alice is our step sister?" Edward asked when Emmett left.

"Alice is my best friend in the whole world but I haven't seen her since her mom, Esme, got married and moved to the UK." I explained excitedly. A smile grew on his face as he looked lost in thought. "What?" I asked him.

"You're that Bella! Alice is going to be so excited. She always talks about you, but got really depressed when she lost her phone along with your number. She hasn't been able to find it anywhere." He looked so happy.

That's when I saw her, Alice, again. She had run to the open font door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Then she screamed! But so did I and we ran into each other's arms. We stood like that for a while before she started crying.

I held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes. They were glossed over with tears, but they looked to be split between extreme happiness and complete sadness.

"Oh Alice, what's the matter?" I asked as I whipped a stray tear from her cheek.

She sniffed softly before crying out, "I'm sorry Bella! I lost my phone and you weren't listed in the yellow pages, and my mom couldn't afford to send me home for a visit, and then we moved here, and I didn't know Charlie was your father. I'm so sorry." She was crying now and all I could think was to hold her close and shush her cries until they stopped.

She looked up at me through bid round sad eyes, I just smiled and said "It's alright, I understand. I've just missed you so much and of course you didn't know Charlie was my dad since we do have different last names." I had taken Phil's last name when he got married to my mom because she wanted us to be a complete family. And I used to do whatever would make her happy. But know it didn't matter.

She saw the sadness in my eyes when I thought about my mom and Phil. "What's wrong?" she asked. I told her everything. About the marriage and the good right after that, then the bad and me being invisible. Finally I told her about how I got here with my dad. The guy undoubtedly heard me because, when I looked at Edward, he looked devastated and I heard Emmett say, "Oh man, Bella I'm so sorry." And he meant it to.

I just smiled at them all and hugged Alice tightly. I felt wanted again, the first time in a long time and it was good.

EPOV

I was crushed at Bella's story, and I realized that I wanted to keep her safe from any kind of sadness. I felt protective of her and something else. I couldn't figure it out but I knew I wanted to hold her in my arms again.

Thank God for Alice, because she invited Bella over for dinner. Then she ran home and told mom all about Bella being here. Everyone was so happy. Even my dad was happy because of the good mood Bella's arrival had brought.

I wanted to talk with her, I wanted to know more about her. And I wanted her to blush again, but Emmett wouldn't leave. That's when I had an idea, and I sent a quick text to Emmett's girlfriend, Rose.

His phone rang seconds later and he had plans with Rose now so he left. I knew the plans involved sex and that I would hear all about it later. Great! But the envy I felt towards him was nothing compared to that of my little sister.

Alice was in my and Bella's grade, while Emmett, Rose and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, were in their senior year. And the story's I've heard about her and Jasper were even more intimate then Emmett's. I always felt lonely, but know I felt eager. Bella could change all of that, I wanted her to.

We were alone again, and when I turned to say something to her she jumped me. I was taken by surprise for a second, but then I welcomed her kisses. Her mouth was amazing, and I wanted it all for myself.

I lifted her onto the counter in the kitchen and spread her legs open so I could slid in-between them. She wrapped them tight around me. She moaned when my hard on slid against her core. I didn't so much like the jeans that she wore now because they added yet another layer in between us when I wanted there to be none.

She sucked on my lower lip and then bit it lightly. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Then she pulled away and looked down as she blushed. And then bit her lip as she looked up at my through her eyelashes. Lust was scorching in them.

BPOV

I wanted Edward, but I wanted to test the waters first. I had never done any of this before, so I was shy. But I wanted to feel more of him. The thought that popped into my head had made me stop kissing him and blush. But then I built up enough courage to try it.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked up at him seductively.

He closed his eyes for a second and moaned. "Yes?" he asked finally with his eyes still closed.

"Edward, could we maybe go up to my room?" His eye's shot open. He was so surprised.

"Bella…I….umm… I don't think we should do that just yet. I mean I want to. God do I want to, but don't you want to wait?" He was trying hard not to run up my stairs and into my room as he struggled with his words.

Then it dawned on me! "Oh! I didn't mean it like that. Well at least not completely like that! I mean I want to… do that, but not yet. I just meant to... um… just…" I trailed off.

He instantly relaxed and gave me that dazzling crooked smile. "Oh, you mean like continue where we left off before?" He whispered into my eyes. I shook with pleasure. He looked down to my jeans, "including taking those off?" he asked as he looked back up to my face with black eyes. My eye lids fluttered close as I bit my lip nodding.

I felt the counter leave me as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I smiled at him when he did it.

EPOV

I am definitely falling for this girl, God she was perfect. And that twinkle in her eyes as I carried her to her bedroom made me want to ram her up against the nearest wall and fuck the shit out of her. When I got to the top of the stairs there were two doors.

She pointed to my right and said "That one is the bathroom and that one," she pointed to the other one," is my room."

I smiled at her and kicked her door open. I laid her on the bed and laid on top of her. I kissed her first before she pulled me down closer. I moved to her neck then and kissed up and down the entire thing. I was sucking and biting it. Bella was wiggling under me in pleasure as moans floated out of her mouth. I used one arm to hold her hands above her head and the other to untie the knot of her shirt. Then I slipped it under the hem of the shirt. She still didn't have a bra on. I smiled at her as I started to rub her hard nipple.

I knew she wasn't the type of girl to go around fucking everybody. Actually she was completely opposite. She was probably a virgin still too. Which I liked a lot.

When I pinched her nipple her hips thrusted upwards into me and I growled. She really didn't know what she was doing to me. I pulled my hand out from under the shirt. I heard her whimper, this encouraged me.

I took hold of one side of her shirt and pulled it open. The buttons flew everywhere. She was bare-chested now, underneath me. I glanced down at her to take in the view. She was beautiful, sexy, and perfect.

My mouth went to her nipple and sucked, and when I bit it lightly she screamed quietly. I started to unbutton her pants, but she obviously didn't think that was fair, because she pulled on my shirt with her now free hands.

She pulled it up and over my head. Then she nodded her head once. I smiled wickedly at her as I pulled her pants off in one fluid movement. I rubbed my hand over her panty covered pussy. It was soaking wet down there.

"Bella? Are you wet for me?" I whispered into her ear. She just nodded with her eyes closed. I smiled. She would be mine, but not yet. I had to get to know her first. But for now, I'll have fun with her.

Quickly I slipped my hand under her panties. She was wet, and I mean really wet. I couldn't help myself. I had to feel her. I plunged my finger into her then. Her back arched off the bed as she took a sharp breath. I only had one finger in her and it was tight!

"Damn Bella, you're so fucking tight." I moaned softly. I slide my finger faster and faster. She was moaning and squirming again. "God, Edward! Please…please!"

"Yes?" I asked, I wanted her to beg and callout my name.

"Deeper, please!" she said.

"What was that?" I was playing around now. I knew she wanted me to finish her. But I like this.

"Edward, pl…please." She was almost screaming now. How could I deny her request? I started to rub her clit with my thumb and I pushed further into her with my hand. She was done in seconds.

"Oh, ah... EDWARD!" she screamed. I felt her walls pulsing tightly around my finger. I wanted her, I needed her so bad.

"Bella?" I begged "Please? I need to be inside you." She was already pulling my underwear off. I was kissing her and soon she had gotten me out of my boxers. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, please Edward. I need you, please." I positioned myself so that I could feel the wetness on the head. I was just about to enter…

"Bella! I'm home. Where are you?" she froze underneath me. Charlie was calling for her from downstairs, and I was naked on top of her getting ready to fuck her.

We both snapped back into reality at the same time. We were getting our clothes on. I had gotten my boxers and pants on. But before I could get my shoes and shirt on I heard Charlie walking up the stairs.

I looked at Bella, she froze then pointed. "Window, go now. Hurry!" she whispered.

"Hold on Charlie, I'm getting dressed. Don't come in." she called out to him. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was quick because I had to get out the window.

I pulled away and smiled at her. Then turned towards the window, I got it open easily. Then I lifted my legs out the window and lowered myself so I was hanging on to the window sill before dropping to the ground. It was kind of far since her room was on the second story but I survived.

I looked up to find Bella sticking her head out the window. She smiled and waved at me. She was beautiful. I smiled back and waved.

I was trying to get my shoes on as I turned around.

"What the hell?" I froze, I was caught.


	4. Meet the family

I looked up and saw who it was. And I almost fell over laughing in relief. It was Emmett. And he had the biggest smile on his face.

We could hear Charlie talking to Bella from the open window. And I still didn't have my shirt or shoes on. Emmett knew exactly what had happened. Well he thought he did.

"My brothers a ladies' man!" he roared as we walked back.

As I finished putting on my shirt, I frowned at him. "We didn't do that Emmett."

"I'm sure" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding, we were just about to but then Charlie came up the stairs and I had to climb out the window."

"Dude, that sucks man! I feel bad for you." We both looked at each other and just laughed. We did that sometimes. Just laughed together, over nothing and everything.

BPOV

Well that was the most terrifying experience of my life. Charlie would come home at the exact wrong moment. I'm just glad Edward got out in time. And the site of him without his shirt on is better than all of the Seven Wonders of the World combined!

I don't consider myself a slut, but I can't help myself around him. It's like there is this pull I have towards him. It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands off of him at dinner tonight with his family.

I should ask Alice if I could sleep over! Now that my head is off of cloud nine, I think that jumping to sex right away probably isn't the best idea.

I want to get to know him first. I just hope I can remember that next time were alone. I'm not sure if I have enough will power to stop myself before we go too far too fast.

I should talk to Edward first though, we can figure it out from there. But I do think I should tell Alice everything. I mean she is my best friend.

It was time for me to go over to the Cullen's. I told Charlie about it when he almost walked in on me and Edward, and he thought it was a great idea and couldn't have been happier that I had found my best friend again.

"Hey Dad?" I asked him right before I left. "If it's alright with Alice's parents, would you mind if I slept over there?" I gave him big puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated for a minute, obviously worried about the two brothers Alice had living in the same house. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Bells."

"Alice sleeps on the top floor next to her parents' room and the boys' rooms are downs stairs. You don't have to worry, Dad."

"Alright, but call me to tell me if it's alright with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I will! Thank you so much!" I walked over to their house and knocked on the door. I was expecting either Alice or her parents to answer. The door opened and it wasn't them. Edward was holding open the door.

EPOV

She looked amazing, and I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen. And her creamy legs looked so sexy. I wanted to run my hands up and down them.

I snapped my head up to her face when I realized I was staring at her legs. She was just smiling a wicked smile.

She walked right past me, but leaned into me to whisper in my ear, "we need to talk."

I should have been afraid of those words, but she said it in such a way that actually got me excited about it. I couldn't wait to talk to her. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms as we talked for hours.

I heard my mom scream Bella's name and started crying. She had known Bella before she became part of my family. I figured she was excited to see her again.

"What are you doing standing there, grinning like an idiot Edward?" Alice asked with laughing at me still holding open the door.

"You can make fun of my all you want, but Bella's here so I suggest you go find her." I told her as I shut the door. Alice's face lit up at the mention of Bella.

"She's here already? Oh my gosh, I still have to get ready! I don't have any of the things ready for us to do!"

"Alice calm down, and actually if you want to, why not ask her to sleep over so you guys can have the whole night to catch up? It's not like we have school in the morning."

My sister raised her eyebrow at me. "Is there a reason you want her to spend the night here Edward? You know I'll just get it out of her later if you don't tell me know. What happened at her house before AND after I was there?"

I knew I was caught so I might as well tell her. "We kissed and things happened, ok Alice"

She was jumping up and down. "I knew that's why she was looking at you that way. You guys are perfect! Wait! What 'things' happened other then kissing?"

"Not that Alice just other things ok? Ask her, I'm sure she can tell you the whole story."

"You better not push her Edward, she's not that kind of girl and if you hurt her I will beat you to an inch of your life. Got it?"

I have to admit I was a little afraid at that point. I wasn't planning on doing anything she didn't want to do. I have had sex before, with a couple of people actually. I do regret some of it, because I wasn't in a relationship with all but one of the girls. And have sex with those girls really screwed up our friendship.

I didn't want to screw things up with Bella. I was going to ask her out, but I was going to try and take things a little slower. Hopefully she'll help me by not tempting me every damn second I see her.

"Yes Alice I promise to be good, not go be with your friend and do me a favor and ask her to stay the night so I can have some time with her." I begged.

Alice got really happy at this. She always thought I was kind of a man-whore because I slept around a few times. I don't blame her, it fit. But I wasn't going to do that to Bella, I liked her a lot and I don't want to ruin things between us.

I just hope she doesn't think badly of me when we go to school on Monday. I was a little bit of a bad ass and that made me popular to my school. I got good grades and everything but I fooled off a lot. And my ability to get into girls pants is a well talked about topic there.

I better tell Bella about that, but I have two days before then. I'll just wait for the opportune moment. I wonder if Alice asked her to sleep over yet?

BPOV

"Hello Esme" I said shyly when I walked into the kitchen.

She looked up from her cook book to see who it was. She seemed confused for a moment before realizing who I was. "Bella, dear! It's so nice to see you again. I missed you so much. Come here" she beckoned me forward.

I walked straight into her arms and we gave each other a huge hug. "I missed you too!" she had always been a second mother to me. My mom and she never got along at all. If Esme could hate a person it would definitely my mom. But she's so sweet that I think it isn't impossible for her to.

"Sit down dear, I just finishing up dinner and I made your favorite actually." I loved stroganoff. I was my favorite food, well besides ribs which came in a very close second. I started to set the table. Esme tried to get me to relax and not do any work but I insisted. She went to her room to change before dinner while I was still putting out the dishes.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into someone. I knew immediately who I was, but I still had to suppress a scream from the surprise.

"You're very stubborn, do you know that?" Edward asked me.

I turned around while still against him to look him in the face. "As a matter of fact, I have been told that thousands of times. But I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"Setting the table is my job tonight, and Esme tried to stop you."

"That was hardly me being stubborn, I was being polite. Besides she did make me my favorite dinner! I had to return the favor in some way."

A smile grew on his face as I said that. "Stroganoff is your favorite too?"

"What?" I was kind of confused.

"Esme was making stroganoff for me because it is my turn to pick what we eat. I love it so I wanted that."

"Well what about ribs?"

"What about them?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"How would you rate them on your favorites list?"

Immediately he responded "second."

"Me too!" I'm not sure why I was getting so happy at that. I looked up to his eyes. I was suddenly caught in there gaze. He had the darkest blue eyes I had ever seem. I could literally get lost in their depth.

And then that damn feeling in my lower stomach came. It felt good but it also made me want more of Edward.

EPOV

I was getting lost in her brown eyes, thinking of everything I wanted to do with her. And amazingly it wasn't just sexual things. I wanted to take her to my hiding spot, hold her hand in the school's hallways, teach her how to play piano, go for walks on the beach, and the listed continued.

But then she looked away and towards the ground. I was kind of hurt but then I saw the deep redness on her cheeks. She was blushing for some reason. And I loved it.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" I asked her as I pulled her shin up so she was looking at me again.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking." She said as a darker shade flushed her cheeks.

I really had to know what it was that embarrassed her so much. "Please tell me." I begged, and for good measures I even pouted as I gave her puppy dog eyes.

She seemed lost in thought for a while. "Bella? You in there?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? I'm sorry what did you ask?" She seemed to be getting out of a trance.

"I asked you why you were blushing, what were you thinking about?"

She looked down again and started playing with a button on my shirt. "I was just thinking about before… and other things."

"What other things?" It was difficult to not get hard when she was this close to me, blushing a lot, and talking about us having sex.

She just blushed an even darker shade. "Nothing I was just thinking that we could…" We heard footsteps coming from the stair way. We jumped a way from each other just before my mom walked into the kitchen.

She smiled at us and asked me "Edward could you go get your brother and sister for dinner?"


	5. Dinner time

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I never put any of these on my story yet, I kind of forgot (my bad!) I'm Shelby and I hope you like it so far. And I have to appoligize for waiting for over freaking 2 months to up date. You know how life gets in the way of the awsome things, like writing fanfics! I'm going to start up dating more often, so be ready.**

**Oh! And unfortunetly I don't own any of the characters or just about anything else :( Enjoy!!!!!**

I nodded and walked out of the room. I had to find Alice before she found Bella. I had an idea.

I walked into Alice's room, she was cleaning it up, no doubt so Bella wouldn't see it a mess. "Hey Alice supper's ready. But before we go down can I ask you a favor?"

She looked up at me, "What's up?"

"You know how you were going to ask Bella to sleep over?" She nodded and smiled a knowing smile. "I was wondering if we could have a big sleep over in the basement. We could all hang out then."

"Alright Edward, but that means you have to set everything up down there. Oh and call Jasper and Rosaline to sneak in the basement door tonight ok?"

"Fine, but no having sex in front of everybody, and make sure Emmett knows that!"

"Alright I'll tell Emmett the plan. And at dinner I'll ask Bella if she wants to and mom if it's alright."

"Ok thank you Alice." I was turning around to go find Emmett for dinner before Alice's words stopped me in my tracks.

"She better be more to you than those other girls you bring over here. If you hurt Bella at all I will make sure your life is a living hell. Just remember that."

"Alice, believe it or not, but I actually like Bella. Even more than just that way, I was going to ask her out tonight if everything went well." Alice was shocked, and let out a gasp. I had never asked a girl out before, it was always just about sex.

But with Bella it was different. I wanted to talk with her and be with her always.

BPOV

Alice came running down the stairs and into the kitchen "Bella! Hey I have a question to ask you, and you too mom." We were both paying attention now.

"Bella if it is alright with my mom, would you like to sleep over tonight?" I looked at Esme and she nodded that it was alright.

I turned to Alice "Of course I'll sleep over, just let me call Charlie."

While on the phone with Charlie, I told him about staying the night and after a little encouragement, he agreed. I thanked him, said good night and hung up.

Esme called me in for dinner, so I walked back in to the kitchen to find everyone already seated at the table. There was one empty chair, right between Alice and Edward.

"Are you hungry darling?" Esme asked and, as if on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly. I blushed when Emmett started laughing. Esme just smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

When I was settled, everyone started to pass around the dishes of food. My plate was piled high with Esme's delicious, mouth-watering food. I was too busy stuffing food in my mouth to care that Emmett was laughing at me again.

I couldn't believe how filled up I got when I was finished, but when I looked up everyone else was barely half way done. Generously, Alice started up a conversation so I wouldn't feel stupid just sitting there.

We were all discussing the movie "The Holy Grail," when the phone rang and Esme left to answer it. We were all done eating now, and since we stopped talking we started cleaning up. Esme was still on the phone when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, leaving the boys to finish the dishes.

I felt bad, but didn't concern myself with it, I was to engrossed in Alice's room. It was huge! And pink, very very pink. But it fit her perfectly, there was a king sized bed against the far wall with a canopy, all pink of course.

The furniture was mostly pure white and had an old-fashioned style to it. There was even a gigantic mirror atop a makeup table filled with products. But, I think, the most amazing thing about Alice's room is her closet. It alone could probably fit my whole room inside it. And since it was Alice, the entire thing was full with clothes and shoes and all kinds of accessories.

My mouth must have been on the floor at that point, because Alice had a very proud look. Alice and I are complete opposites, and I think that's why we get along so well. She's the Yin to my Yang, and we fit perfectly with each other.

She started looking through the section that held sleep wear. "Bella? Mind wearing one of my pajama outfits? That way you don't have to sleep in those clothes." Alice said pointing at my outfit.

"Of course Alice, Thank you!"

"Ok, well go get ready and I'll lay them out for you. The bathroom is down the hall." When I left she was still searching through her clothes. I didn't see why it was such a big deal, but you can never argue with Alice, she always wins in the end.

Walking down the hall, I realized I didn't know which of the two doors that it was. I wasn't really thinking, so I didn't stop to knock before I entered through the left door.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with Edward. I had picked the wrong door! (Obviously) He was in nothing but boxers standing by his dresser.

"I'm so sorry; Alice just said it was down the hall. And I didn't know which door it was. I should have knocked. I'm…" But Edward cut me off. Well his lips cut me off as he kissed me.

At first I was too stunned to processes what was going on, but when I figured out he was kissing me I reacted a little enthusiastic. He apparently liked it though, because the kiss got deeper.

Somehow I ended up on his bed with him over me, holding himself up on his elbows as his hands caressed my face. My legs were wrapped around his hip and I could feel his erection pressing against my burning core. I let out a soft moan when he grounded into me.

"Bella, what happened to you going to get ready for bed?" Alice was in the door way tapping her foot while her hands were on her hips.


	6. Teddy

**I know, I'm a terrible person for lying to you! I am so sorry, but I haven't exactly been in the country, or even by a computer! But I hope you enjoy.**

EPOV

"God Alice, could you please just go away from a few minutes?" I growled at her.

"Ohhh no, Bella was my friend first. I have first call on her so you just have to wait." Alice said and stuck her tongue out at me. "Now Bella, go to the bathroom and get ready okay?" She said while giving Bella 'I dare you to try me' look.

Bella agreed and got up and left. Alice turned around and just shook her head at me. "Don't ruin her Edward, okay? She's too good for that."

"I know Alice, I don't want to fuck this up. Trust me okay?"

"Fine, but just so you know now, if anything happens, I'm taking her side, no matter what. I do love you Edward, you are my brother in every way, but Bella was first."

"I understand, and you have my full permission to kick my ass if I ever hurt her okay?"

"I'm holding you to that, and don't taint her if you aren't going to follow through with it. She's not someone you just fuck and leave. Bella is much more than that and you will not do that got it?"

"Yeah I got it, now go have fun with her. I'll meet you all down stairs in a while." I told her. She turned and left down the hall. A few moments later I saw Bella leave the bathroom and waved at me as she passed.

I just smiled, I really did like her. It was weird for me, I never got attached before, and it frightened me. Could I do a relationship?

BPOV

I was really excited when I got back to Alice's room, but I got scared as soon as I saw the look of mischievous on her face.

"What's up Alice?" I asked her

"You like him don't you, like more than you let me on to?"

""I don't know yet Alice, we just met. All I know is I can't control myself around him."

"I know the feeling, but are you sure it's not just a physical thing?"

"That's wants scaring me, I'm not sure. We really haven't talked yet." I blushed at the realization that I was going to have sex with a guy that I barely knew his name. Wow I was messed up. "Alice? Will you help me?"

"Of course honey, but with what?"

"I need you to stop me from doing anything with Edward tonight, nothing but talking okay?"

She laughed a little at that. "Of course I can do that Bella, but know that Edward can be really sneaky. But Ill try my hardest to keep it pg downstairs."

"Thank you Alice! You really are the best friend anyone could ever have."

"We'll keep that in mind for just a second."

"Okay, but why"

"Because…. This is what you are wearing to bed!" Alice stated. My mouth dropped open, the teddy she was holding up had to be the smallest pj thing I had ever seen. I couldn't deny that it looked amazing, but there was no way I could wear that.

It was super short and made completely out of white lace. I liked that it was simple, but it just showed to much skin for me to be comfortable.

"Alice, I can't wear that, its way too short."

"Bella, it will definitely not be too short for you, just try it on."

"But it's see through."

"No it's not, there is an under slip." And she was right, it went to mid thigh on my short 5'4", slim frame. I actually didn't feel exposed at all. It was really light but the fabric fell down like a dress and the top part was straight so it didn't show a lot of me.

"Fine Alice, I'll wear it on one condition."

"Sure, what's your request?"

"You have to wear one too."

Alice laughed lightly. "I was already planning on it, and Rose always wears one too." She got on a red one, and we headed to the basement.


	7. Never have I ever

EPOV

As I headed down the last flight of stairs to get to the basement, I could hear everyone was already there.

When I reached the bottom, I saw everyone had set up blankets and sleeping bags already and were sitting in somewhat of a circle and were talking. Actually it was mostly laughing.

And that's when I saw her, God she looked amazing, and all of that sweet, soft skin showing. Her legs looked creamy and I wanted to run my hands up and down them.

But I figured that would be in appropriate at this moment so I tried to stop thinking about it.

She was smiling, and looked like she just fitted right in with my family and their significant others. It made me smile until I remembered that I hadn't decided if I could have anything with Bella other than sex.

Still confused and frustrated at myself, I sat down next to Bella who gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. She was so beautiful, I could hardly stand it.

"You finally showed up, Emmett was planning on dragging you down here."

I had to laugh, that sound exactly like what Emmett would do if I hadn't come down as soon as I did. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away with what I was doing, and lost track of time."

"It's okay, we were just trying to figure out what to do."

Alice chimed in then, "I think we should all play a game first, and I suggest 'never have I you ever'!"

Rose spoke up at that, "Okay, but I think we all need to drink before." We all agreed, and to my surprise so did Bella.

Bella was definitely use to drinking because she had downed the vodka straight without even a flinch. I loved it!

"Can we start now?" Alice whined, already a little drunk.

"Sure little sister, you can ask first since you thought it up." Emmett boomed, he just couldn't keep his voice down to a reasonable volume.

We filled all of our cups and sat in a circle. Alice started, "Never have I ever… "She shot me an evil glance. "Been caught naked by the school principle."

Damn her, I really didn't cant Bella knowing all of this stuff about me yet. I had to drink though, but I choked. Not because Emmett drank too because he joined me in streaking at a football game, but because Bella looked down with the deepest blush on her face and took a big gulp.

"Okay Bella, you got to tell us." Rose basically screamed in excitement.

"The boys first."

Emmett told the story about how I got dared to streak at half time at our foot ball game, and Emmett decided to join me. Bella was cracking up along with everyone else, but she sobered up quickly when Alice asked her what happened to her.

"I… um… well you see… I was in gym class and after we had to take showers, I was the last one in because I had to talk to my coach so the showers were empty. I figured no one would come in so I stayed in there for awhile, just enjoying the warm water. Apparently, one of the girls informed the teacher that I was missing, and my coach told the principle. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't hear the principle call my name. I walked out of the shower completely bare because I forgot to bring a towel in with me. He got a complete view of me. It was the most awkward situation I think I have ever been in!"

Bella was blushing from head to toe and no one spoke for a second after she was done taking. That was until Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer and fell over laughing his guts out. And we all joined in.

I felt bad, because she was really embarrassed but I couldn't stop, it took a while for all of use to settle down.

It was Bella's turn, "Never have I ever seen porn." Of course all of the guys drank, but so did Rose, which didn't surprise us since she was dating Emmett.

Next was Jasper, who tends to stay quiet but was an amazing person to be friends with. "Never have I ever stolen a car."

Emmett was the only one to drink, but he had only jumped the cars so he could freak our neighbors by parking them behind their houses.

Rose was next, she gave me a terrifying smile. I gulped because I knew it was going to be bad. "Never have I ever fucked someone on my math teacher's desk."

I of course had to drink, just like Rose knew I would. She could be a real bitch some times. Alice was trying hard to suppress a smile while Emmett and Jasper laughed their asses off.

Bella had a questioning look on her face but, to my relief, didn't ask. It was my turn, so I decided to get back at them.

"Never have I ever gotten caught in some kind of sexual position by my parents." I have been way to caution to ever be caught by my parents but I know the other four have been and they drank, but so did Bella.

Thankfully Alice asked. "Bella?! Wait I thought you were still a virgin."

"I am, I'm just not a virgin to everything. Charlie came home early one day when I was spending the summer here, before you guys moved in. I had my best friend over, and we were just trying things out I guess."

"So what did the chief catch you at?" Rose asked.

Bella blushed deeper than I have ever seen her.


	8. Best friend?

BPOV

I really didn't want to tell them, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Well… when Charlie walked in, Jacob was sitting on the couch and I was kneeling in front of him…. He… um… Jake had his… uh… yeah… and well… Charlie was really mad. I still can't believe he didn't kill him."

Edward seemed shocked. "Jacob? Jacob who?"

"I'm not sure if you know him, because he moved right after that summer, but Jacob Black."

Everyone just stopped… no one moved, spoke or probably even breathed. I had to ask "What? Do you know him?"

Edward basically growled, "Yeah, we know him. Actually we know him really well. Jacob moved back right when we moved in. We all don't really get along."

"Why? What happened between you guys?" I couldn't believe they didn't like Jake, he was the greatest guy I ever met. I was so happy that he moved back, but I thought better than to show them that.

"The day he got back, he got back together with his old friends, and we have never gotten along with that pack." His face was solid, and stern.

"I'm sorry, I really wish you all could have gotten to know him like I did, he really is a great guy."

Edward just shot me a look that said I should shut up now, or I would get something broken. He looked so mad. He stood up and walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut. I winced at the sound.

"I'm sorry Bella, we should have warned you, Edward has a bit of a temper and he and Jacob don't have the best relationship, its best if you just don't talk about it with him." Alice explained. I just nodded, a little confused at what happened.

It was late so we decided to go to bed since the fun mood had basically been brutally murdered by Edward's actions. He never did come back down stairs, I was disappointed.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, it must have been early morning, and only Alice was awake. She held her finger to her mouth in the shhh motion and pointed up to signify we should go upstairs.

When we got to her room, we sat on her bed and caught up as much as we possible could since we hadn't been able to talk in a couple of years. I had really missed her. She really was my best girl friend.

I wanted to go home, so I could shower, change, and get more settled in. I said good bye to Alice and I walked next door to my safe heaven away from the hell I had to live in for all of those years. It was such a relief to be away from my home in Arizona. If that is what you could even call it, I think home sounds too nice for what I felt about that place.

I took a long shower and decided I should spend a few extra minutes to shave. I loved the feeling of smooth legs, and well other parts. It felt way more clean and refreshing.

I'm not exactly sure why I was putting in the effort to look nice, but I used my blow dryer to make my hair smoother, and even curled it slightly, just to give it a slight wave. I put on a pair of tight fitting jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. It was slightly too short to cover my entire body, but only a little bit of skin showed and I felt comfortable in it. I finished getting ready by putting on a little brown eye liner and lip balm, so they wouldn't get chapped.

I still had Alice's teddy, but she said she wanted me to keep it, so I threw it in the laundry. Hoping to death that Charlie never saw it.

I put on my green chucks and headed down stairs to start some breakfast, it was morning, but Charlie had already left for work. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about going to school just yet.

I turned on my iPod again and set it on shuffle and sung along with whatever was playing. It was calming for me to cook and sing at the same time. I was making pancakes, but I got so caught up in my own little world, that I didn't noticed that I made way too much.

I was still singing when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, it scared the hell out of me. I spun around so fast that I tripped and started falling.

I hate the feeling of the anticipation of the pain on your way down, but for some reason the pain part never came. I had my eyes still shut when I heard him speak.

"Still the clumsy Bella that I know and love."

I screamed when I opened my eyes and saw a handsome and all grown up version of my best friend. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight as he laughed and picked me up. Holding me up around my waist he spun us around.

"Jake! I can't believe it, you're here, I thought I would never see you again."

"God, I've missed you Bella, you're as beautiful as I remembered."

"Shut it Jake, you know I'm not beautiful but wow…" he put me down and I took a step back so I could look him up and down, "you look completely amazing, what happened to you?"

"What you didn't think I looked good before." Freigning hurt, but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Of course I did Jake, you know that, but now you're just… I don't know, all grown up. You look handsome." And boy did he ever, he had to be 6 foot now with the same dark, russet native skin that I always loved. His hair was cut short and it looked amazing on him, his brown eyes still had that sparkle in them.

And the best part? He had filled out nicely, and I mean really nicely. He had to have the most fit body I had ever seen. Muscles were pronounced everywhere and I just wanted to run my tongue up and down him.

Whoa, when did I become so, I don't know, slutty?! I'm never like this, what is this place doing to me?

"Thanks Bella, but believe me, you look really grown up yourself." His eyes were intense on mine, and I couldn't help myself. I just had to do it.

I took a step closer to him, until I was rubbing right up on him, and pushed my hands into his soft, dark hair. He didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around me and pull me even closer into him. He leaned down when I pulled his head down and softly put his lips on mine.

The feeling of it was nothing like kissing Edward, his were raw sex and completely hot, where Jacobs were full of feelings and intense to the point where I couldn't remember my own name.

It was over whelming, and then he started to run his tongue slowly over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to allow him to explore inside. It was amazing I couldn't help but get completely lost in the kiss.

Jacob just tightened his grip on me and deepened the kiss. My brain was swimming in pure pleasure. We had kissed before, when we were younger and just seeing what all the fuss was about and it was nice back then. But there was nothing 'nice' about this kiss.

We put everything we had in this, and we weren't as naive as we were before. I didn't even realize Jake had backed us up against the counter until I bumped into it. It provided the perfect pressure for me to press even further into him.

I felt him against my stomach, he was completely hard. It felt so good, to feel him again. It was familiar to me, and I couldn't quite pin point why it felt right to me. I couldn't hold in the moan that came from the base of my throat.

Jacob moved his hands slowly down my ribs and stomach to my waist where he pulled me in hard against him and groaned. His voice making me so wet that I swear it was dripping down my legs, even in jeans.

I couldn't breathe anymore, and had to pull away, but that didn't stop him. He moved to my neck. Kissing all the way down to the base and to the nook at the bottom, and lightly nipped at my collar bone. I was moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh, Jacob" I whispered in his ear and my hands grabbed on to massive arms. He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. His were full of love, devotion, and most of all, lust. Mine probably looked exactly the same.

"I've missed you so much Bella." He said before pulling me in for another kiss, but pulled away when I tried to deepen it again.

He growled as he bent his head towards to floor as he placed his hands on either side of me on the counter. "We have to stop Bella, I don't think I can help myself if we keep going." He looked up at me and we just smiled knowingly at each other.

We had gotten comfortable around each other, and we use to do basically everything but sex. I was too afraid to ever take it to that step, and Jacob being Jacob was nothing but completely understanding.

We had to calm ourselves down, so I offered him to join me for breakfast, now thankful that I had made so much. He was sitting on a chair when I set everything on the table in front of him.

When I was done getting everything set up I turned to sit next to him, but he pulled my in to his lap, and secured me in with his strong arms. I didn't mind one bit.

He felt not only familiar, but safe and warm. Actually, he felt way to warm to be normal. I put my hand on his forehead, and I could tell he had a fever.

"Jacob, I think you have fever, you're burning up."

"I know, it's been like this for a couple of weeks now, but I feel fine. I don't what it is. But I've grown basically a foot in the last month and bulked up so much, I'm guessing it has something to do with it."

"That's weird, what does your dad say about it?"

"Billy just says it's normal and well… that he's proud of me. I'm not exactly sure what that's supposed to mean."

"Me either, huh. I hope your okay, maybe it's just some intense reaction to puberty!" I joked.

He grimaced a little but smiled good heartedly. "Very funny Bella, but I'm 18, kind of past puberty at this point."

"Ok fine, maybe you just ate some radioactive stuff, that made you change and give you super powers!"

"Oh yeah, Bella I'm sure that's exactly what happen. Hey lets go on the roof. Ill jump off and see if I can fly."

"Yeah! Let's go." I made to get up and pretend to play along. But Jacob tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me down to him.

His mouth was right by my ear. I heard him growl throatily. "Where do you think you're going?"

God, did that make me wet. How did he suddenly have this pull over me? It had never been this strong before.


	9. Night before the big day

BPOV

Jake left after we finished eating breakfast. We had just talked after our kiss, and thankfully it was all innocent things about our life since we saw each other last.

That was a relief, because right now I have way too much flying through my head. How did this happen? First I'm kissing Edward and feeling amazing, and now I'm kissing Jacob and feeling like… like I'm home.

It's really the only way I can explain it. How did I go from having no one to having two people? This is going to be bad, I just know it. This whole thing is getting complicated, I never do this. I have never gone from one guy to the next so fast.

I'm not dating either of them, but I still managed to kiss oboth of them. And If I have to choose, I don't think I will be able to.

And what is going on with Jake, I hope he will be alright. His fever was really high, but if Billy says it's okay, then I'll trust him. I just hope he's right.

And what ever happened to Edward last night? He was acting really weirdly.

The rest of the day I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen, did the dishes, and started a few loads of laundry. How did Charlie survive without me? Or even have a clean supply of clothes every day?

It made me smile to think that I wasn't being a complete burden to him. I was worried when I was flying here, if I was just going to get in the way or if I would cost Charlie a lot.

But it seems like I am able to pull my own weight around here. Charlie even said that he was grateful I was here. I had to try so hard to hold back tears when he said that.

I have never been more content with my family life than in that moment. I could never repay Charlie for all he has done for me.

I was almost done cooking steak, corn, and mashed potatoes for dinner when he got home.

"Bella? You home?" he called from the front hallway.

"In the kitchen dad! Supper's almost ready, can you set the table for me?" I yelled back. He came in the room with the brightest smile I have seen in a while.

"Is that steak I smell?" his eyes were sparkling with joy.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah dad, I got mashed potatoes and corn too."

"You are way too good to me sweet heart." I had to hold back tears. I wasn't use to getting any attention at all, let alone affection. It was a nice change.

We ate in pretty much silence other than the casual 'How was your day' comments. It wasn't awkward though, it was actually really relaxing.

When I was done eating I stood up to put my dishes in the sink. "Dad, I'm going to go up stairs and try to get some sleep before the big day!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, you have school tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." I looked gloomily out the window at the downpour that was the generally weather in Forks. It reflected my mood pretty well.

"Well hey, cheer up, Jacob goes to school there too and he offered to give you rides when I ran into him this afternoon.

I quickly turned my head to Charlie with a huge smile on my face. "Really, oh thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank Jake, but you should call him before you go to sleep so that he knows to pick you up in the morning."

I gave him a tight hug and ran up the stairs to my room. I dialed his cell number that he had given me this morning.

JPOV

I was almost asleep when my phone started ringing. Groaning, I sat up to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Bella."

I shot up in surprise "Bella, hey is everything alright, are you okay?" I asked frantically, I was scared something happened to her.

"What? Oh no, I'm sorry! It's late, Charlie told me to call about a ride to school?" she asked worried that I was upset with the late time of her call.

"Bella, don't even worry about the time, I would answer your calls at any time of the night."

She sighed over the phone. "Thank you Jacob, God I've missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me you were going to go to Fork's high school with me? And what happened to the school on the reservation?"

"The school closed before I moved back, and Fork's is the only other school anywhere close by. And it must have just slipped my mind when I saw you."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, not only do I have a friend at a new school, but I also get to see you more!"

"I think I have a small idea about that happiness thing, and if you need a ride, I would love to take you."

"Thank you Jacob! You are the best."

"Of course Bella." I heard her yawn, and knew we would both need time to sleep.

"Bella? Honey we got to get some sleep. I'll be at your house at 7:45 okay?"

"Sounds good, good night Jake."

"Night Bella." I hung up the phone and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep now, I was thinking about too much.

What happened this morning? Bella and I have kissed before, hell we've done a lot more than that, but this morning was completely different.

It felt right somehow, I liked it way more than I had before. But then again, we really didn't know what we were doing.

And Bella hadn't looked like that. She had always been beautiful, but since I had seen here, she had grown into a woman. With curves in all the right places and her features matching together. She was gorgeous and sexy now.

This year is going to be really interesting. I wonder if we will have any classes together. I'm a senior and she's a junior. But she is really smart, so I'm sure we will.


	10. My brother is back

**Ok, I'm really sorry about the last couple of chapters. My friend wanted me to put it in there. But I righted it so no worries! Read before you try to kill me!**

EPOV

What the hell?! Why the hell is she friends with that fucker? If she only knew who he really was, then she wouldn't want to know him anymore.

I got to make sure I keep her away from him, he could mess her up badly. God he is a motherfucker!

"ARGH!"

"Edward? What are you screaming about?" Alice walked right into my room without knocking while I was getting ready to go to football practice that I have to go to every Sunday.

"Just that Bella seems to be good friends with that ass whole Jake Black. Alice you have to help me keep her safe from him." I basically begged her.

She softly giggled. "Oh don't worry about that Edward, I have a feeling she will see the light soon." She gave me a wink before turning in place and disappearing faster than humanly possible. Which does make sense since we aren't human.

At least not anymore. I wonder what Bella would think if we told her about our family?

"Wait Alice! What did you see?" I called after her.

"I'm not telling Edward, and don't even try to read it in my head because I will be singing Honky Tonk Badonkadonk all day long!" She said from downstairs.

I frowned. "Fine, but you better be right." Then I had an idea!

"Hey Alice do you think that Bella would want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Umm, Edward, don't get mad, okay? And before I tell you just remember that if she doesn't go with him, she won't come to any kind of realization anytime soon." A deep growl started deep down in my chest.

"Who is she going with Alice?" I growled, tensing up.

"Jacob Black."

BPOV

Maybe I should call him, or just walk next door and talk to him. He can't still be mad can he? I hope not, but I don't think I can confront him right now, not when I'm so confused.

I think I just have to get to know him better. Well I'll probably see him in school today. I have to apologize to him, I feel really bad about kissing Jacob. I'm not sure why I did it, after thinking about it all night, I found that it did feel like home, but that was the problem.

It just felt like I had been there before, experienced it, and lived it. And now I'm grown up a little more. Jake is my best friend, first and foremost. I just hope I can convince him of that.

I don't think I can kiss him again, it feels almost wrong now, like kissing a brother. Jacob really is a brother to me.

Honk! Shit, he's here.

I looked myself over in the mirror, nothing special but I did try a little in an attempt to look decent on my first day.

I had on light washed jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and my green chucks. My hair was slightly curled to make it look wavy and I just let it hang loosely down my back.

I can't wear any kinds of cover-up because I am to pale, but I don't really need it. I did put on A little eyeliner and mascara, with a little chap stick on my lips.

Honk! Okay I'm coming God! He sure is impatient.

"Good morning Jacob!" I smiled at him as I jumped in to his car.

"Morning beautiful." He lent forward to kiss me, but I bent away and blocked my blushing face with my hair. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Jacob, you're my best friend, an...and I just don't think I should kiss you." I tried to plead with him. He wouldn't even look at me. He just stared straight ahead as he started to drive.

"Please Jake, I can't do this without you. I'm so sorry about yesterday, it's just that I was use to us doing that. But know it feels wrong."

"It feels wrong to you?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Please understand, I see you as my absolute best friend, and we're so close, that you have become my brother."

"Brother? Huh, doesn't sound as good." He said defeatedly, as he sighed heavily.

"Doesn't sound as good as what?"

"As your boyfriend, or something along those lines." He looked sheepishly at me.

My eyes widened in realization. He was going to ask me out before I told him he was like a brother to me.

"I'm sorry Jake, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay Bells, I forgive you, but you have to forgive me then too." He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Forgive you for what?" I was confused.

"When we get to school, you are going to hear things about me" He made a side glance at me. "And most of them are probably true."

"What kinds of things?" I couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"I kind of have a reputation of being a womanizer of sorts."

"Of sorts? As in…?" I persuaded him on.

"As in I tend to have a lot of fun at parties with drunken girls and then never call them back or admitting to ever knowing them." He looked down slightly as if ashamed.

"Jacob Black, what the hell happened to you since I left?" I was a bit upset with him.

"I made new friends and that's what they did, so I did it too. And don't even think about using that jump off a cliff thing on my, because yes I will and have done that."

"You've jumped off a cliff when they did?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it's like a sport or something, it's to get an adrenaline rush. It's really cool." He said excitedly.

My eyes started to tear up. I didn't like how he was acting anymore.

"Ah Bells, don't cry. I'm sorry, what's wrong?" He was frantic.

"Are you still my Jacob? You don't seem like it anymore." A few tears escaped and fell down my cheek as I pleaded up to him.

Jake pulled the car over and took my face in his hands. "Shhh, baby girl, come here." He pulled my in to a hug. "I'm still your Jacob, I always will be. It's just you weren't here for a while and I had to be somebody. But I promise I'll be myself again, I promise Bells. I love you lil sis."

I was full out crying at this point, but I was happy. Jake would be my big brother again. He would be the guy I love again. "Thank you Jake, I love you too."

He pulled away and whipped my tears away, and smiled a bright, big smile that could only be accomplished by him. I knew it all too well. "Come on, let's get you to your first day of school, and I'm really sorry about what you're going to hear about me."

He looked down again. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his eyes up to me. " You're my brother Jake, and I will love you no matter what. And don't worry about what people will tell me, I'll kick anyone's ass who says anything bad about you."

He smiled again, my smile. My brother was back again and life was right. Well almost, I still have to talk to Edward. And I have to tell him about me a Jacob, everything about me and Jacob. I really hope he will understand.


End file.
